The Little Merboys
by SilverDawn15
Summary: Join Sora and Ventus as they discover that you have to be yourself to have someone like you. Sora and Ventus, two merboys fascinated with the land, and Vanitas and Roxas, two boys fascinated with the sea. Will Sora and Ventus get their love story or will Larxene rule Atlanitca? Based on The Little Mermaid.
1. Character List

The Little Merboys

Character List

Terra - King Triton

'I thought that he would be good for the part. He treats Ven like a son so I thought he would be perfect.'

Ventus - Ariel

Sora - Ariel

'Okay, the reason there are two Ariels is because of the title. I had them in mind and I just decided.'

Riku - Sebastion

'He was perfect, I mean he's friends with Sora so of course he would be protective of him.'

Goofy - Flounder

'I had Ven in mind, but I put him as one Ariel so I just guessed.'

Donald - Scuttle

'I had to choose him, I mean come on Scuttle's a bird and so is he!'

Vanitas - Eric

Roxas - Eric

'Same reason with two Erics. I had them in mind and I just decided.'

Saix - Grimms

'At first I thought Xehanort, but I thought someone else could be him.'

Lea(bbs) - Max

'I chose him because, well, he's like Max and gets in trouble, with Isa anyway.'

Xaldin - chef Louis

'I thought he would be perfect because he has those lances and I thought they were long knives.'

Xion, Kairi, Namine, Yuffie and Olette - Ariel's sisters

'I know there's suppose to be six sisters, but with two brothers, I had to choose five sisters.'

Larxene - Ursula

'I almost forgot about her. I thought she would be good because of the way she acts.'

Xigbar - Flotsam

'I had to choose someone, so I got lazy and chose him.'

Braig - Jetsam

'Same here, got lazy and just randomly chose.'

Everyone else - workers and sea animals

**Okay, I had this in my head for almost a year. The pairings are Vanven and Roxora, that's the reason there are two Ariels and two Erics. They don't belong to me, they belong to their respective owners.**


	2. Prologue

The Little Merboys

Prologue

The seagulls are peacefully flying above the sea while dolphins are jumping through it. Through the fog a ship comes and makes them scatter. On the ship, a blond boy is holding onto a ratline as he sits near the bow.

"Salty sea in the air, the wind in your face," He said to himself. "Beautiful morning ain't it Saïx?" He asked a long platinum blue haired, amber eyed man who was throwing up over the side of the ship.

"Yes," He said sarcastically. "Delightful." A spiky haired raven with amber eyes walked to the blond without rubbing Saïx' back first. "It is peaceful out." He said as they watched the dolphins.

"Strong wind and a fine sail," A sailor passing by while carrying a barrel. "King Terra must be in a good mood." That got the teens confused. "King Terra?" The raven asked. "Why ruler of the merpeople Vanitas," Another sailor, this time with a net of fish, said. "Thought every sailor knew him well."

"Merpeople," Saïx said disbelievingly. "Vanitas, Roxas, pay no attention to this nonsense." The sailor came up to him with a fish in a hand. "It's not nonsense it's the truth!" He said while sticking the fish in Saïx's face. "Down in the depths of the ocean he is!"

The fish flopped out of his hand and onto Saïx until he threw it over the side of the ship. It landed in the ocean, looked up at what could've happen, and exhaled in relief. It swam further in the ocean past coral reefs.

As it past the last coral reef a huge fish tail swam past. More and more merpeople swam to an underwater city known as Atlantis. They swam through a huge door to a theater-like room.

As the last merpeople sat down a orange-yellow seahorse came in and cleared his voice. "Please rise for his majesty King Terra!" A built merman with brown hair that was brushed back was on a chariot pulled by dolphins.

He raised his trident and made the rock chandelier glow. The merpeople clapped until the seahorse spoke again. "And now for the conductor: Riku!" This time a long silver haired teen in a smaller chariot appeared.

"I'm looking forward to the recital Riku." King Terra said to the teen. "Yes your daughters will be magnificent!" Riku said to him. "Especially Sora and Ventus." King Terra said proudly.

"Yes they have the most peaceful voice," Riku said before muttering to himself. "If they showed up for rehearsals once in a while." He grabbed a book of paper and swam to the pedestal.

He tapped his baton on the pedestal and started the band. Three clams came out ans opened.

* We are the daughters of Terra *

*Great father who named us and served us well *

* Yuffie * A long raven haired girl with a bandana.

* Olette * A pigtailed brunette girl.

* Xion * A short haired raven girl.

* Naminé * A pale blond haired girl.

* Kairi * The only red haired girl.

* And then there is our youngest siblings we're presenting them to you *

* Their voices are like bells *

* Their our only brothers Sora and Ven-

The fourth clam shell was empty. Riku risked a glance at King Terra, and instantly regretted it. "Sora! Ventus!" He shouted furiously.

* * *

A spiky haired brunette and a windswept blond looked over a rock to see something. "Sora, Ventus wait up!" Someone shouted behind them. "Goofy hurry up." The brunette said as a black and green fish with a tan-colored face swam to them.

"I can't swim that fast." He complained, but was ignored by the two merboys who found a sunken ship. "Look at it." The blond said awestruck. "Isn't it fantastic?" The brunette asked. "Yeah wonderful," Goofy said nervously. "Lets get out of here!"

He almost swam away if the blond hadn't grabbed his tail fins. "You're not getting cold fins now." He said as he and the other merboy swam to the ship's porthole. "No it just looks damp in there," Goofy said as the two looked in the porthole. "And I've got this cough."

He coughed for emphasis but the two could see through his excuse. "Me and Sora will check it out," The blond said to him. "You can stay out here and look for sharks." They went in one at a time except for Goofy who finally realized what he said.

"Sharks?! Ven!" He shouted as he tried to get through the porthole but was stuck. "Sora! Ventus! Help!" They saw the predicament and stifled their laughter. "Oh Goofy." Sora said before he tried to pull Goofy out. Ventus pulled Sora to help.

"Sora, Ven, do you really think there are sharks around?" Goofy asked nervously. "Goofy don't be such a guppy!" Sora said as they almost got Goofy out. "I'm not a guppy..." Goofy mumbled as he got loose.

They swam through while he was muttering about the ship. They swam a floor up and saw a bent fork. "Did you ever see anything so wonderful?" Sora asked as he picked it up. "Sora, Ven, should we even be here?" Goofy asked, still nervous.

"I wonder what this is?" Ven asked as he picked up a pipe. "Ventus..." Goofy muttered. "Goofy relax nothing's gonna happen." Sora said as a shark appeared behind Goofy. The small fish turned around to see the shark and freaked out.

He shouted out and got the merboys attention until they saw the shark and swam away. They swam to the porthole which Goofy got stuck again, they swam around to lose the shark until they swam through the hoop part of an anchor.

The shark got stuck and Goofy swam back to it. "Big bully!" He said before he blew a raspberry. The shark tried to bite his tongue off, but instead it didn't and scared him. "Goofy you really are a guppy." Both merboys said to him.

"I am not!" Goofy argued as they swam to the surface to see Donald.

* * *

It took me a while to figure out what the chapter should be. I hope this chapter is good enough.


End file.
